Si Jamais Je Te Demande
by Oximore
Summary: slash Eric/Ryan Après une affaire difficile, Eric force Ryan à décompresser. Smut. NC-17


**Titre :** Si Jamais Je Te Demande, Tu Pourras Toujours Accuser La Pluie.

**Auteur**** :** Oximore

**Pairing**** :** Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe

**Fandom :** CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème : **# 4 # Eau

**Rating :** NC-17 je pense

**Disclaimer :** Très, très drôle.

**Warning :** stupide ???

**WXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW**

* * *

C'était une pluie battante tombant sur la ville, après des semaines de sécheresse lourde et aride. La terre craquelée se gorgeait d'eau, se transformant lentement en une boue sombre. Les plantes revenaient doucement à la vie, et l'odeur délicieuse de l'humidité montait du sol brûlant.

Partout, c'était une douche chaude et bienvenue qui venait détruire le chapelet pesant de canicule qui les avait tous écrasé pendant si longtemps.

Ryan, depuis le laboratoire de la police scientifique, regardait tomber la pluie avec un émerveillement pur et enfantin tel qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles.

La chaleur les avait tous rendus susceptibles, à bout de nerfs, et l'ambiance était devenue tendue, comme si les températures trop hautes et le temps trop sec avaient une directe répercussion sur eux, les rendant lentement mais sûrement irritables et hargneux.

Calleigh avait été dure, et la moindre personne dépassant un peu les limites, la contrariant avait droit à une confrontation des plus déplaisantes avec la belle blonde. Ryan était presque certain qu'il avait vu quelques collègues raser les murs en la croisant dans les couloirs dernièrement !

Alexx semblait épuisée, et Ryan ne comptait plus les rages sourdes qu'elle avait ressenties devant certains crimes particulièrement atroces qui avaient eu lieu, la chaleur étouffante semblant également avoir un effet sur les tueurs psychotiques de la ville. La dernière affaire avait été pénible, et les meurtres d'une cruauté, d'une perversité rare.

Heureusement, la satisfaction ressentie lorsqu'ils avaient finalement réussi à coincer le coupable semblait valoir les heures insoutenables qu'ils avaient tous vécues, et la chute d'eau chaude et apaisante qui tombait sans discontinuer à présent avait des airs de récompense aux yeux de Ryan.

Même Horatio avait ressenti les effets de ce trop plein de chaleur. Ses yeux clairs le brûlaient tellement qu'il quittait rarement ses lunettes et sa frustration face à la série de méfaits du psychopathe l'avait empêché de dormir correctement – s'il avait dormi – avant que le criminel ne soit arrêté. Il avait poussé son équipe à se surpasser, faisant peser sur eux une pression supplémentaire, les poussant jusqu'à l'épuisement comme il s'y était poussé lui-même.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il leur ait annoncé, un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux pour se reposer ce weekend.

Ils l'avaient tous mérité.

C'était étrange, tout de même, toute cette eau qui tombait maintenant, pile lorsque les meurtres avaient cessé, comme si la pluie elle-même avait retenu son souffle pendant l'enquête, attendant le dénouement.

Depuis près d'une heure à présent, Ryan se tenait devant les portes vitrées du laboratoire à regarder l'eau tomber sans voir le temps passer. La fatigue qui engourdissait ses muscles était atténuée par ce sentiment de bien-être presque extatique que lui apportait la pluie.

- Ryan? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Ryan se retourna brusquement, surpris. Devant lui, Eric Delko, visiblement prêt à partir.

- Oh.... je... regardais juste la pluie, articula t-il en essayant de sortir de la bienheureuse apathie dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son collègue haussa un sourcil interrogatif et Ryan passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Cette affaire et la chaleur, ça m'a vraiment achevé ce coup-là.

Il rit légèrement et se retourna vers la vitre ou l'averse continuait avec la même force, s'attendant à ce que le Cubain passe les portes et le laisse à son observation. Il le sentit se déplacer, et, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, s'arrêter à côté de lui.

- Ca nous a tous épuisés... mais je ne suis pas sûr que rester des heures à regarder la pluie tomber soit particulièrement sain, comme façon d'évacuer.

Ryan lui jeta un regard agacé et allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire amusé, presque affectueux, qui étirait les lèvres pleines de son collègue.

Ils n'y avaient pas échappé, Eric et lui, aux effets de cette vague de chaleur, et leurs affrontements avaient brusquement repris, comme au début, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un remplaçant après la mort de Tim. Mais leurs affrontements avaient pris un tournant *_très_* particulier lorsqu'au cours d'une dispute, ils avaient fini en train de s'embrasser passionnément, de se dévorer, dans une des voitures de fonction, après l'échec d'une interpellation pour leur enquête.

_« La chaleur, sans doute. »_

L'incident s'était répété à plusieurs reprises, et à la fin ils n'avaient même plus besoin du prétexte d'une énième dispute pour se jeter l'un contre l'autre et s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches – ou n'importe quelle autre pièce pouvant se fermer à clef. Courageusement, Ryan avait mis ça sur le dos du climat et de l'excès de pression qui pesait sur eux. Ils évacuaient.

Avec la pluie, c'était presque sorti de l'esprit de Ryan, mais ce sourire lui rappela brutalement leurs étreintes. Les flash se succédèrent follement, vêtements à moitié retirés à la va-vite, leurs peaux moites, trop chaudes entrant violemment en contact pour une toute autre forme de combat, les mains qui parcouraient le corps de l'autre, exploratrices curieuses en quête de nouveaux frémissements, la bouche du Cubain partout sur son corps et sa langue brûlante contre la sienne.

Ryan frissonna, sa bouche s'asséchant soudainement, et il reporta rapidement son regard d'or-vert sur l'extérieur, cherchant à retrouver l'apaisement parfait que lui avait apporté la chute de l'eau avant l'arrivée d'Eric.

En vain.

- On est _encore_ en pays libre non ? J'ai bien le droit de rester planté à regarder la pluie jusqu'à demain si je veux !

Le rire chaud de son collègue résonna et une main ferme saisit son poignet. Eric poussa les portes vitrées, entraînant Ryan avec lui, le tirant à l'extérieur.

Dehors, le bruit de l'averse était plus fort, envahissant.

Avec une facilité qui étonna Ryan, Eric l'entraîna vers sa voiture, le poussa à l'intérieur avant de monter dedans et de démarrer. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes que Ryan se tourna vers le Cubain pour rompre le silence.

- Et est ce que je peu savoir où tu m'emmènes ou bien ça aussi ce n'est pas sain ?!

Eric sourit.

- Tu verras bien !

Ryan roula les yeux, exaspéré par l'air confiant de son collègue, mais il ne put retenir un léger sourire, et il tourna son visage vers la vitre couverte de minuscules rigoles tandis que la voiture s'éloignait du centre de la ville.

Eric s'arrêta finalement près d'une plage pratiquement déserte, ce qui n'était guère surprenant compte tenu du temps, et sortit de la voiture, faisant signe à Ryan de faire de même. Le Cubain fit le tour du véhicule et sourit largement au jeune brun aux yeux vert doré.

- Si tu veux rester des heures à regarder la pluie, c'est nettement mieux vu d'ici !

Ryan haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

L'eau chaude commençait à imbiber ses vêtements, se collant à sa peau. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable, presque libérateur.

- Parce que selon toi, c'est plus sain de regarder la pluie tomber pendant qu'on est dessous, trempé plutôt que de la regarder calmement au sec ?!

Eric éclata de rire avant de lever les yeux au ciel marmonnant quelque chose concernant Ryan et sa mauvaise volonté.

Il saisit de nouveau le poignet du plus jeune et l'entraîna sur la plage.

Des trombes d'eau tombaient sur l'océan, et la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi illuminait la scène d'un éclat doré magique qui stupéfia Ryan.

- Tu vois, dit le Cubain, c'est pour ça, que _**ça**_ vaut la peine de se faire mouiller ! Et puis, je dois dire qu'avec la chaleur assommante de ces dernières semaines, ça ne me dérange pas de rester sous la pluie.

Ryan eut envie d'éclater de rire. Pas pour se moquer de son collègue, non, pas du tout, mais parce qu'il avait soudainement cette boule dans le ventre, cette boule pleine de soulagement, de fatigue et de joie, et qu'elle gonflait, elle gonflait et qu'il ne désirait que pouvoir la faire sortir.

Et son rire sortit, comme un torrent, vif et rapide, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il sentit le regard sombre d'Eric sur lui, hésitant, semblant se demander si Ryan se moquait de lui, ou s'il avait juste perdu l'esprit, mais Ryan se reprit et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses yeux étranges, Eric pouvait voir se refléter chacun des rayons du soleil illuminant l'océan.

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, Eric vit son sourire atteindre ses yeux.

«_ Magnifique »_.

Finalement, le rire de Ryan mourut, presque aussi soudainement qu'il avait jailli.

- Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis plusieurs années... remarqua t-il distraitement.

Il détourna les yeux, gêné de s'être laissé aller de la sorte devant le Cubain.

Eric s'approcha de lui sans réfléchir, pris d'une pulsion irrépressible, et il saisit le visage ovale dans ses mains pour capturer les lèvres couvertes d'eau du plus jeune dans un baiser brutal.

D'abord surpris, Ryan ne tarda pas à répondre de toutes ses forces au baiser, buvant l'eau sur les lèvres du Cubain et rapidement, ils se dévorèrent mutuellement. Un vague recoin de l'esprit de Ryan lui rappela qu'ils étaient sur une plage, mais il fut balayé par les bras de son collègue se refermant sur son corps pour le plaquer contre le sien. La langue d'Eric trouva son chemin dans la bouche de Ryan et le baiser devint plus violent, plus passionnel. Ryan se mit à trembler.

Une fois de plus, il se demanda comment un simple baiser pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il se sentait comme un collégien, les jambes flageolantes et une érection naissante sous le jean pendant que l'une des grandes mains d'Eric descendait le long de son dos avant de le presser plus près, contre son corps. Et, plaqué contre le corps solide du Cubain, Ryan sentait, entre plaisir et confusion, qu'Eric était dans un état semblable au sien.

Il rompit le baiser un instant, haletant, et fixa son vis-à-vis, son regard remontant de la ligne de son menton au regard sombre et trouble qui le fixait avec un désir non dissimulé. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant que qu'Eric ne plonge à nouveau sur lui, et qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser.

Les mains brunes glissèrent sous le T-shirt noir pour toucher la peau pâle, et serpentèrent le long de son dos, remontant le tissu sombre et mouillé. Ryan s'entendit gémir dans la bouche d'Eric avant de glisser à son tour ses mains sous le T-shirt gris de son collègue, enfonçant brièvement ses ongles courts dans les hanches mates. La satisfaction qu'il éprouva à sentir Eric se tendre avant de gémir doucement à son tour le surprit lui-même.

Les lèvres du Cubain quittèrent celles de Ryan malgré son grognement de protestation et se posèrent sur son cou, juste sous son oreille, y déposant une myriade de baisers, buvant l'eau qui coulait sur la peau tendre. Il mordilla doucement la peau pâle et sensible, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une belle marque rouge-violacé.

Ryan protesta faiblement.

Les mains d'Eric, impatientes, essayèrent de retirer l'encombrant T-shirt noir, mais l'eau ne facilitait rien. Il marmonna dans le cou de Ryan quelque chose à propos de combien faire l'amour sous la pluie était sexy mais difficile à réaliser en pratique à cause de la façon dont l'eau collait leurs vêtements au corps.

Ryan rit légèrement et aida Eric à retirer le vêtement.

Le Cubain se pencha sur les clavicules blanches, ses mains ancrées sur les hanches de Ryan quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

Il sourit devant le sombre regard interrogatif et tira sur le T-shirt détrempé que portait encore Eric. Un sourire complice fendit le beau visage brun et il aida Ryan à retirer le pauvre T-shirt gris avant de le laisser tomber dans le sable sans plus s'en préoccuper et de se pencher à nouveau sur les clavicules de son partenaire.

L'une des mains de Ryan vint se perdre dans les cheveux noirs du Cubain et, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, il commençait à se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir continuer jusqu'au bout sur la plage. Avec le sable partout, ça pouvait être gênant, et il n'avait ni lubrifiant, ni préservatif sur lui...

Mais la main agile d'Eric glissa sous son jean, et toutes ces questions pratiques lui sortirent de la tête, uniquement capable de penser aux doigts entourant son sexe et à la bouche qui venait de lui mordre gentiment l'épaule. Il gémit un peu plus fort, et ses mains descendirent le long du ventre musclé avant de commencer à défaire le pantalon noir, se débattant un moment avec le bouton avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur la braguette, l'érection grandissante d'Eric ne lui facilitant pas vraiment la tâche.

La bouche chaude du Cubain remonta la ligne de son cou pour trouver sa bouche, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Les mains fébriles d'Eric déboutonnèrent à leur tour le jean de Ryan et s'introduisirent dans son boxer noir, l'une se concentrant sur son sexe tandis que l'autre glissait sur ses fesses.

Ryan mordit légèrement les lèvres d'Eric.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Le Cubain l'embrassa longuement, profondément avant de répondre.

- Et pourquoi?

Ryan se mordit la lèvre, leva ses yeux vert-or vers Eric et tressaillit quand son regard croisa le sien. La voix basse et chaude, le regard sombre, avaient un pouvoir incroyable sur lui, et il devait reconnaître qui crevait littéralement d'envie de continuer.

- On a pas de capote Eric... ni de lubrifiant d'ailleurs... et le sable...

Eric le coupa d'un baiser et d'une nouvelle caresse sur son sexe tendu qui fit hoqueter le plus jeune.

- Fouille dans la poche de mon pantalon. Murmura-t-il avant de coller un peu plus Ryan contre lui en déposant de légers baisers sur son cou.

Ryan glissa sa main dans la poche, bien que le tissu mouillé et les caresses du Cubain ne l'aidassent pas, et en ressortit un carré de plastique familier accompagné d'un petit tube. Il leva les yeux vers Eric, trouvent celui-ci le regardant, un sourire sexy et amusé aux lèvres.

- J'espère tout de même que tu réalises tout ce que ça dit sur toi ! s'exclama Ryan avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Le sable, dit-il en se penchant vers Ryan, est mouillé, et on aura toujours nos fringues dessous si tu veux.

Sa main quitta le sexe du plus jeune et prit le préservatif.

- On a un préservatif, et du lubrifiant…

Ryan haussa un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné...

- J'aime sortir couvert…

- C'est bon à savoir, répondit Ryan en passant sa main derrière la nuque d'Eric pour l'embrasser.

Après une minute, il laissa son partenaire reprendre le contrôle du baiser, descendant progressivement sur le sable trempé tout en essayant de retirer son pantalon au Cubain. Ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe d'Eric et il sourit en l'entendant hoqueter.

Même s'il paraissait plus à l'aise, le Cubain était dans le même état que lui.

Les mains fébriles d'Eric le plaquèrent sur le sol, joueuses, avant de glisser le long de son corps pour lui retirer son jean et son boxer. Ryan tenta de se relever pour déshabiller son partenaire, gêné d'être le seul complètement nu mais Eric le maintint au sol. Ryan chercha son regard et lorsqu'il le croisa, il ne le lâcha plus.

Lentement, Eric retira son pantalon et son boxer, appréciant le regard d'or vert posé sur lui, le détaillant. Ryan avait retenu sa respiration, sans même en avoir conscience. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux entièrement nus devant l'autre, et la beauté du corps brun à sa portée le fascinait. Il sentait le regard noir contempler son corps blanc, et se mordit la lèvre en apercevant le tressautement du sexe d'Eric.

Apparemment, son partenaire aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Son regard remonta du torse musclé vers la gorge, et il vit Eric déglutir lentement. Son propre bas-ventre le brûlait et il se contracta violemment lorsque son *_collègue_* étendit le bras vers lui.

Les longs doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche, la caressant, avant de descendre sur le cou, les clavicules, le torse, effleurant les tétons durs, le ventre plat et, enfin, le sexe dressé. Ryan crut mourir lorsque le corps d'Eric recouvrit le sien et que sa bouche suivit le parcours qu'avaient emprunté ses mains. Lorsqu'il atteignit son sexe, Ryan renversa la tête en arrière, gémit bruyamment, et ses mains glissèrent les cheveux sombres, cherchant à se raccrocher à eux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. La pluie qui continuait de tomber sur eux était chaude, le soleil transformait l'averse en une fantastique pluie d'or, et Ryan eut brusquement l'impression que le monde autour de lui se troublait.

Eric inséra un doigt glissant en lui sans cesser sa fellation et entendit avec satisfaction le long gémissement de Ryan. Il adorait faire perdre la tête au jeune homme, mais son propre désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il avait beau avoir empêché Ryan de trop le toucher, la vue de son corps pâle sous la pluie, ses gémissements, les bruits qu'il faisait, la façon dont il se cambrait sous lui faisait bouillir son sang.

Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant son collègue, mais, s'il l'avait touché, Ryan l'aurait certainement fait jouir rien qu'en l'embrassant. Parfaitement humiliant ! Où diable avait-il appris à embrasser de la sorte ?!

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, et Ryan grogna. Il saisit la nuque d'Eric, l'arrêtant, et remonta son visage pour l'embrasser légèrement sans paraître dégoûté une seconde que le Cubain l'ait sucé avant, pressant son corps contre celui de son collègue. Eric rompit le baiser et planta son regard dans celui de Ryan, ses doigts bougeant en lui. Ryan avait le souffle court, les joues empourprées et ses yeux n'avaient jamais semblé aussi dorés à Eric qu'en cet instant.

Son regard se posa sur le préservatif, toujours emballé, et revint sur Ryan.

Sans qu'il ait dit quoi que se soit, Ryan saisit le petit carré de plastique, l'ouvrit, et aida Eric à le mettre. Intelligent garçon.

Eric se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de Ryan, et, alors qu'il allait le pénétrer, ce dernier se redressa soudainement. Eric se retrouva assis sur le sable, Ryan s'empalant lentement sur lui. Ils gémirent tous les deux, le plaisir montant brutalement d'un cran. Le Cubain passa une main derrière la nuque de Ryan, et attira brusquement son visage vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser alors qu'il le pénétrait complètement.

Il s'arrêta un moment, savourant la sensation presque familière à présent, buvant l'eau qui couvrait Ryan, sa bouche, son cou, ses clavicules, et son cadet souleva ses hanches, entamant le va et vient. Eric commença à se mouvoir à son tour, et il ne pensa plus à rien qu'à l'orgasme qu'il sentait arriver, l'une de ses mains solidement ancrée sur les hanches de Ryan, l'autre entourant son sexe, tirant un léger cri de son partenaire.

Ryan jouit le premier, de façon saccadée, et, peu de temps après, Eric le rejoignit brutalement. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court. Le Cubain laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Ryan, et celui-ci noua ses bras autour de lui, dans l'agréable semi-conscience post-orgasmique.

Ryan reprit pied le premier et se dégagea légèrement. Eric retira le préservatif d'un geste machinal, le noua et le posa avant de se tourner vers le jeune brun. Ce dernier ramassait son T-shirt et fit une moue passablement dégoûtée en s'apercevant qu'il était plein de sable.

Eric éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard courroucé.

- Ca m'apprendra à te suivre, toi et tes idées tordues! Râla-t-il en balançant le tissu noir, lourd d'eau et de sable à la figure du Cubain.

Il enfila son boxer à la place, heureusement moins ensablé, en ignorant la protestation du Cubain.

- Eh ! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît ! Et je ne t'ai pas vraiment entendu te plaindre, au contraire !

Ryan roula des yeux sans répondre et enfila tant bien que mal son jean détrempé.

- N'importe qui aurait pu nous voir espèce d'idiot ! J'imagine les gros titres des journaux, on est censés être les représentants de la loi ! Bonjour le scandale si on s'était faits prendre pour exposition indécente dans un espace public ! Exactement le genre de publicité dont nous avons besoin !

Eric ne put retenir un rictus. Ryan Wolfe râlant torse nu sous la pluie dans un jean mouillé et collant était un spectacle particulièrement plaisant et, s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il allait être prêt pour un deuxième round sous peu.

- Ryan, avec ce déluge, personne n'est ici. En plus, le soleil se couche, il commence à faire sombre, et la plage est éloignée du centre ! Personne dans le coin, dit-il en enfilant son propre boxer et son jean, renonçant lui aussi à enfiler son T-shirt.

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la voiture en marmonnant des paroles qu'Eric ne comprit pas. Il savait que ce qui dérangeait le plus le jeune homme était les vêtements trempés et collants, et le sable qui le grattait. Il avait beau ne pas être aussi maniaque que lui, il reconnaissait que c'était loin d'être agréable.

Il rattrapa prestement Ryan, notant que le jean mouillé était _vraiment_ flatteur. Si tous les jours de pluie mettaient son collègue dans de telles dispositions, il les attendrait avec impatience à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ouvrit sa voiture. Ryan et lui montèrent dedans et il se tourna vers l'homme aux yeux vert-or.

- Bon, on va chez moi ?

Ryan ferma les yeux un instant et sourit. Il ne savait pas réellement dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais pourquoi pas ? Il acquiesça, ignorant volontairement le sourire sûr de lui du Cubain.

Finalement, il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus efficace que la pluie pour l'apaiser.

* * *

**WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ecrit en me passant en boucle la chanson **_**Here without you**_** de 3 Door Down. Pas la peine de chercher de lien par contre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait…**


End file.
